Escaped Children
by coppercat100
Summary: Max and Fang have a new addition to the family. Very cliche story line but it has my own little twist. Enjoy. I alwasy rate these stories T just because of safety and kissing and violence and suggested themes. But its not vulgar in anyway, but it may contain a few cuss words. No LEMON! Those are gross. it will also have alittle bit of humor but that wasn't a main genre.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So this is and School Days are like my only stories that I already have written ahead of time. I already chose names (you will know what I am talking about after you read this chapter) but I will still consider anything you think would work. I am not a huge fan of the names so I would love new ones! Also, this first chapter was 4 pages long on only the fronts, but my handwriting is a little on the large side, so it might not be that long. Enjoy!**

_Max POV_

The room was filled with the smell of antiseptic and disinfectants. It was cold and no one could keep me company except for my boyfriend/best friend, Fang. He sat in his crate with arms wrapped around his legs trying to fit in his 6' body in a crate meant to fit a medium sized dog. I, on the other hand, was trying to trace back my memories and figure out where the heck my family had gone after the attack.

Ok, so we were at the park when 200 erasers at the least came bursting out from behind the trees. I tried to fight them off but I couldn't. I never gave up a fight that easily, and even as they knocked me out, I tried to pry them off... but the next thing I knew, I was in a dog crate next to Fang. It sucks to lose to hairy dogs. Wise words of the day from the great Maximum Ride.

As if he could read my mind, Fang said in as calm and emotion filled as Fang could get, "Max, the flock is safe. They got away," and he reached out between the cages and took my hand in his. His hand fit perfectly in mine. It was warm yet… c'mon Max! Quit being stupid and find a way out! I mentally slapped myself for good measure and gave Fang a weak fake smile. I knew Fang could tell it was fake but he just smiled his lopsided grin and put his hand back in his own cage. God, it sucks to admit that you and the boy who is practically you're brother are stuck in dog crates like… well… dogs.

The door to the lab room slowly creaked open and we heard large footsteps. No doubt erasers taking us to be experimented on, again. Fang eyed me and I instantly knew what to do… we were going to escape.

_Fang POV_

I looked Max in the eye and I knew she understood. As the erasers (They only sent two, how stupid is that?) opened our cages, we lunged out and attacked. They were out cold or dead in seconds. Hmmm… that was easy. When the alarms sounded, we rushed out through the double doors and into the hall. Max smacked my arm and pointed to a large window. It was wide open and I eyed her questioningly. Didn't she know that this could be a trap? She reassured me that the voice told her it was safe. We both ran to the window when she pulled me back wards towards a door. When she let me look through the window, there were two children strapped down to gurneys and hooked up to IV's.

"Fang, its…us…" she could barely say that sentence as she looked at the tiny versions of us. I knew that these kids were ours when i took a closer look at their faces.

The blonde flowing hair like Max, but had dark eyes like me. She also had Max's nose. The boy had medium length black hair like me, but vibrant brown eyes full of defiance exactly like Max's. He also had her scowl as he stared at the white coat that was writing notes over by the corner.

"We have to save them," Max suddenly said and burst through the door. I tried to stop her but it was too late. The whitecoat turned around in surprise just when Max kicked her leg out. Her dirty sneaker collided with his temple and he was out like a light. Max ran over to the boy, trying to be quick.

"Hi honey," she was using her soft sweet voice that she usually used on the younger kids. "We are here to help you escape from the bad guys," he reluctantly took her hand after she released him from his restraints. She nodded towards the girl and I slowly walked over to her.

"Hey, me and my ummm… friend Max are here to save you," I said, breaking the bands around her wrists and ankles.

"You're my daddy," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"And how do you know that?"

"The stupid men showed us pictures and told us that we'd never get to meet you," she began to tear up and I could barely contain myself. It was odd seeing my eyes do something I never let them do. I was also angry that those scumbags would do something like that to little children… my children.

Max walked over with the boy on her hip and said, "Let's blow this popsicle stand. They're coming," I picked up the girl and ran to the window. Max jumped out first and I followed after her. That was too easy…

**A/N Hey Hey! So, did you like it? Comment and give me names for the kids. I chose Skye and Storm but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading and whoever comments first with names, will be the winner if I like the names! That means that the faster you comment, the more chapters you get! The next upload will probably be two chapters! Bye!**

**3 coppercat100**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay guys, so I finally have name choices and they are… I WILL NOT TELL YOU UNTIL YOU READ THE STORY! AND DON'T READ TO THE PART WHERE THEY GET NAMES JUST SO THAT YOU CAN KNOW BEFORE YOU READ! I AM WATCHING YOU! (That wasn't creepy at all…) Thank you for the suggestions and I hope you like Chapter 2 of Escaped Children. Oh and also, I am going to slow down on all of my stories except for school days and this story because I am putting way too much responsibility on myself. I have at least 18 stories in the writing process and I just got an idea for a new one. So I am going to put the rest of my stories on hold and finish these two stories. Sorry to any of you who read those ones but I will continue to write them, but not in the near future. I need to focus on making at least a few good stories instead of a lot of eh stories. Love Ya!**

Max POV

"What are your names?" I asked our children (I can call them that right?). I still couldn't decipher why it was so easy for us to escape with two children, who obviously were important to the School.

"24601 and 24602" the boy said. They didn't even have the decency to give little kids real names. Well, we didn't have names either until Jeb saved us… then betrayed us.

"I think you need real names. Let's see, what about Cirrus and Storm?"

"I hope I'm not Cirrus," Storm said laughing.

"I love it," Cirrus said. "Real names!" I looked over at my children's appearances and our own. Being trapped and experimented on can sure make you look like a hobo. Cirrus and Storm's clothes weren't even really clothes, they were hospital gowns. Fang and I had tears in our jeans and one of Fang's sleeves was about to fall off.

"Let's go to moms," I told Fang.

"Okay," God I hate his one word answers. We flew silently until Fang asked them another question. I knew exactly what the question was going to be and I was dreading the answer.

"How old are you?"

"Seven," Cirrus said holding up seven fingers. So that means that they took DNA from us when we were nine. That. Is. Sick. We finally arrived at Mom's house, and just as I thought, the flock was safe in the house, eating cookies. I walked in the front door holding Strom's hand (he hasn't really warmed up to Fang yet) and yelled,

"We're home!" The first to come running was my mom.

"God, I was so worried! I nearly had a he...oh, who are they?" My mom looked at the kids and her faced was completely emotionless. She was hiding something. To cover up, she raised her eyebrows at us suggestively. Fang bought it but I didn't.

"No! The whitecoats took our DNA when we were nine and developed our children in test tubes," Fang's knuckles were turning white as he balled his hands into fists. That was by far, the longest sentence ever spoken by Fang.

"Well, in that case, hi, I'm grandma! What are your names?" Her voice wasn't normal. She was definitely hiding something.

"My name is Cirrus and my brother's name is Storm!" She said happy to introduce herself with her new name. She might have Fang's eyes and my hair, but she had Nudge's mouth.

"Well hello, Cirrus!" She hugged Cirrus and then walked over to Storm. "Hey buddy!" She hugged him and he immediately went stiff. He was definitely Fang's son. "Why don't you kids get cleaned up?" She showed them the bathroom. Then she pushed us up the stairs to shower ourselves.

"You can go first," Fang said and walked to his room. I grabbed a towel from under the sink and locked the bathroom door before stepping into the shower. The hot water on my body was so calming that I could have stayed in there forever. Instead, I settled for twenty minutes and walked back out to my room. I quickly changed into a sweatshirt and jeans and walked back down to the living room where Fang was sitting on the couch.

"Where are the kids?" Wow, it felt weird to say that.

"Well, Nudge and Angel dragged Cirri to their room to pick out new clothes for her and Storm, and I believe that Iggy and Gazzy are trying to teach Storm about bombs," Fang said nonchalantly.

"Firstly, I like the nickname you gave Cirrus, and secondly, I do not want my seven year old son playing with bombs!" I yelled about to run and slap those two idiotic pyromaniacs in the face.

"Max, I said _teach_, not play. Iggy and Gazzy know what would happen if they let Storm play with bombs."

"Oh, well you can go shower now," as soon as I said that I realized that his hair was wet.

"Dr. M let me shower in her shower when she saw that everything I touched got blood and dirt on it," I nodded my head and sat with him on the couch while he flipped the channels.

"Are you… um… how do you feel about…" I stuttered. Since when do I stutter?!

"…the kids? Well, I'm a little upset that we have a responsibility like this at sixteen, but they are great kids and I couldn't have asked for better ones," Scratch what I said before. This is the longest sentence ever spoken by Fang.

"Yeah, I thought it was crazy how they look like us but not completely one of us. They're mixed."

"But they're just as beautiful as you," WTF?! Where did the normally emotionless Fang go? Before I could ask what I just thought, he kissed me!

At first I was shocked but I began to kiss back and our bodies were pressed together so close that=at I could hear his heart beating. I wanted to stay there forever but apparently, three certain girls opposed.

"Mom!" I backed out of the kiss and immediately switched to the mom part of my brain.

Fang POV

"Mom!" Goodbye, kiss. We parted and Max stood and Max stood as our daughter came rushing into the room with Nudge and Angel. "Can we go shopping for new clothes because Nudge only has one outfit for me and Storm?" Cirri asked in a sweet voice. Now, anybody who knows Max knows that she hates shopping. But I knew Max would crack when Cirri used Angel's signature bambi eyes.

"I guess we could all use some new clothes," Max sighed in defeat.

"Thanks mommy!" Cirri practically flew into Max's arms. She squeezed her neck and then did the same with me. The only difference was that she whispered in my ear, "I love you daddy," What I didn't know then was that my baby girl would be gone just as fast as when I got her.

**A/N don't kill me! I just needed drama! Oh and you say Cirrus sear-us and you say Cirri keer-ree. I don't want you guys to think its Siri like the stupid voice on IPhones! And I might take a few more days to write another two chapters and then I will make two updates so review and I love you all!**

**3 coppercat100**


	3. AN

A**/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I haven't been able to do School Days because the story is on my IPod and I currently don't have it, and my mom has this new rule that we can only go on the computer if we ask and she says yes, which isn't very often. I have all of the stories written, I just haven't gotten to upload them as new chapters yet. I might do that later today or I might have to wait a few days. Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. **

**Coppercat100**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N so, ignore that last sentence about Fang losing his baby girl k'? I couldn't fit that into the plot right now and I felt like it would be too similar to the Angle Experiment with how Angel gets captured. Enjoy the extremely late chapter!

Max POV

When we arrived at the store( well the flock, Mom had to go to work and Ella had some Roller Coaster project that she needed to finish in four days) the amazingly freakish people of Wallie-World were staring at us like we were aliens that just walked out of a U.F.O. I get that we were eight bird kids covered in dirt and blood, but be polite and keep your jaws connected.

We split up-boys and girls- and looked for new clothes. Right away, Nudge ran toward the girls department and started picking out clothes for Angel and Cirrus. It's really creepy that they are the exact same age. I just walked a few aisles over and grabbed some long sleeves, some jeans, and a pair of new converse. If you have read about our previous endeavors, you will know that I don't wear girly clothes.

I am going to skip the torture of shopping and get straight to us leaving. When we walked out the door, Angel froze.

"I hear thoughts,"

"No duh captain obvious," Iggy said and took another step. Right then, thirty fly-boys popped out of nowhere and we all circled around Cirrus and Storm.

"What the hell are these assholes doing here?!" Fang asked me angrily. I was so angry about the fly-boys that I didn't even bother to scold him for cussing in front of our children.

"24601, 24602," the drones said in monotone.

"Over my dead body," I growled menacingly.

_Max, leave with Fang and the kids now. We can handle this._

**I can't leave you guys **I said, worried for their safety and my children's safety.

_I have my mind control, and I know that Gazzy and Igs have bombs, now go!_

I took Fang's hand while he picked up Cirrus and I grabbed Storm, and I flew us as fast as I could, just praying that my family would be safe.

Fang POV

When we got back to the house, no one was home.

"I'm going back," Max said heading for the door; I grabbed her arm to restrain her.

"No you're not. The flock is fine. They can handle thirty erasers. That's about seven each. What if they came here? I need you here," I said. I have never spoken that many words in five sentences.

"I can't just…" she stopped and I could tell that Angel was talking to her. "Angel said that they are on their way back and Nudge hurt her ankle. So go get the first aid kit," she took Cirri (my new nickname for Cirrus) and storm to their room while I got the kit.

When the flock got back, Angel went upstairs with the kids and Max and I were cleaning everyone up while Ig was wrapping Nudge's ankle.

"How'd this happen?" Max asked as she cleaned a cut across Gazzy's face.

"Well, Nudge and I were fighting together but we were both grabbed by erasers. Thankfully, Gazzy saved us with some bombs and good aim. The only problem was that Nudge forgot to flap as she fell and she landed on her ankle weird," Iggy explained. I took a closer look at her ankle and it was obviously sprained but not broken. It was a little swollen but it didn't have any discoloration.

"Well, we're going to be grounded for a while until that heals," Max said with a sigh.

"Yay! I get to hang out with Ella! We can give you a total makeover with new clothes and you can even go on a real family outing with Fang, Cirri, and Storm!" Nudge said all in one breath.

"We can go out to dinner, but no makeover," Max argued. Nudge didn't even try to argue back; Max was serious.

"So be ready to leave at 6:00!" Nudge squealed.

"Iggy!" I yelled through the house. "6:00, you're in charge,"

"Okay!" His voice sounded strained and something made of metal dropped. Oh great.

"No bombs!"

"But why not?!" Iggy whined.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving Iggy in charge," Max said.

"Max, Nudge and Ella can be in charge instead. At least they won't try to blow up stuff every five minutes," I reassured her.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave…"

"Max, we are going to go out like a real family. We never got that so we need to give it to our kids, okay?" I was determined to give them a better childhood with real parents.

"Okay, you're right… I'll go throw on some jeans," she walked up the stairs and I went to Cirri and Storm's temporary room.

"Hey, guess what we're going to do tonight?"

"What, are we going shopping again?" Cirri asked excitedly.

"No," I laughed. "We are going out as a family, just you guys, me, and mommy," I said.

"Will there be food?" Storm asked.

"Yes, there will be food," I laughed.

"Cool!" They said simultaneously. It was kind of creepy but cool since they were twins.

"Let's go!" I heard Max say from the front door.

"Come on," I grabbed both of their hands and walked out the door. Max picked up Storm and strapped him into the back seat. I did the same with Cirri and jumped into the driver's seat. "Where to Maxi?"

"How about In N' Out?"

"They only have those in Vegas and California,"

"Oh, well what about Outback?"

"Sounds like food," I said and we drove off.

**A/N Hey Guys! Thanks for reading and I am sorry for the shortness! BYE! **


End file.
